Tomorrow Won't Arrive
by LamsNotLambs
Summary: Modern AU where you know the day of everybody's death, but not your own. Eventual Lams. It starts off light-hearted, but you will be in for a bumpy ride ;) Rated T for cursing and dark themes. Normally updates every Sunday.
1. Prologue: A Past Worth Forgetting

**The rest of the chapters won't be as short as this one. This is just a little prologue to clear things up. The second chapter will be posted tomorrow morning. That one will be about 1,000 words.**

* * *

Alexander confused everybody he met. He startled them. He amazed them. He astonished them.

You see, everybody knew everybody's exact death date. The exact year. The exact month. The exact week. The exact day. The exact hour. The exact _minute_. The exact time. You knew everybody's... except your own. The only way you could get a relative guess of your death date is when it is coming up soon and people start acting oddly kind and generous to you. There was also an unspoken rule that forbid people from telling others their death dates. Whether it was their somebody else's' death date or the death date that belonged to the person that they were talking to. Nobody did it. And nobody would ever do it. There were rumors that both people would die if you told somebody their death date. Of course, they're only rumors, but there is some evidence.

And that day when Alexander was sick in his bed with his mother, everybody knew that he only had a few more hours, at most. When the time came, February 17th, 2009, 7:36 PM, he survived. And all he did afterward was cry. He knew his mother was going to die in two days. He tried not to think about it but it was near impossible when he was always laid right next to her. Alex had figured that his death was coming soon, people had started to act _nice_ to him, for once. He thought that they pitied him. And they did, but all of their predictions were wrong. Everybody on Nevis who had spoken to Alexander Hamilton. They were wrong. Although this was only the first time that he survived the impossible, there are more occasions. Like 5 years later when everybody thought he was going to get killed by the Hurricane. When the time came, August 30th, 2013, 2:23 PM, he survived. And he wrote his way out. He boarded his ship, the ship that caught fire. Coincidentally, the day his ship caught fire was the same day when people thought he was going to die. But no, he's Alexander Hamilton, he _has_ to survive _everything_. And, of course, this got people jealous.


	2. Chapter 1: Something New

**IMPORTANT NOTE: In this fic, you can't know somebody's deathdate until you've spoken a word to them. (That doesn't include things like, "um " or "uh"). You also don't know their death date right when you speak to them, you can only find out their death date if you actually think about their death date.**

* * *

Nineteen-year-old Alexander Hamilton was ready for his sophomore year at King's College. He memorized everything he needed to know. Dorm number 253. Roommate- Thomas Jefferson. Alexander hoped that he would get along with Thomas, he'd have to live with him, both mentally and physically, for almost an entire year. Homeroom with Mr. Washington. Period 1- Debate with Mr. Washington. Great, Alexander could have bubbling anger inside of him starting in that class and it'll last him throughout his classes. What a _great_ way to start your day. Period 2- US History with Mr. Knox. Luckily that was optional. Alex already knew a lot about American history. Period 3- Calculus with Mr. Van Ness. Alexander wasn't the best at calculus, but he wasn't bad. He was able to normally make grades in the 90s. Period 4- Lunch with _all_ of the sophomores... over _1000_ people. Enough said. Period 5- Microeconomics with Mr. Greene. Alexander figured that this could be useful to pursue his dreams of becoming a lawyer. Period 6- Free period. This meant "study" for Alexander. Period 7- Study hall/Free period. Studying for two periods in a row was pretty good for Alexander. Period 8- Extracurricular. This meant things like band, track, art. All things that Alex didn't need. He would just use this to study... again.

Alex swung the door to his dorm open, sighing as he pulled his small amount of school supplies behind him (it was in a rolling bag). He smelled a very strong scent of cheesy macaroni and another scent that most people would say smelled like rich people, but Alex hadn't exactly met any rich people yet, so he just couldn't put his finger on the smell.

"Hey! Are you uh..." Alexander glanced at his paper with his schedule, room number, and roommate's name before continuing to yell at the spot where the scent of macaroni was coming from, "Thomas Jefferson? I'm your new roommate. Well, not exactly new, I'm probably gonna be your only one, actually."

Alex heard some clattering pans and footsteps come towards him. He looked up from his crinkled papers to see a magenta blob. Alex flinched from the bright colors and squinted a few times before letting his eyes open wide. He then realized that Mr. Blob wasn't a blob, Mr. Blob was a human. Mr. Blob the Human wore a bright magenta sweatshirt and vibrant purple jeans. His glittering shoes were dotted with hot pink on top of a shade of magenta that was more closer to pink than to purple. His curly black afro was partly covered in yellow blobs of macaroni with _way_ too much cheese. The outfit screamed gay.

Mr. Blob the Human eyed him up and down before softly cooing, "You must've been hot outside, do you wanna take off your shirt?" Mr. Blob the Human winked. See, Alexander _called_ it, this guy was probably gay sense he wanted him to strip. Or maybe he was bi. Or pan. Whatever.

Alex was startled, but quickly responded with a seductive, "Sure," with another wink, but he, obviously, was about to put this fucking magenta blob in its place. Oh, only Alexander Hamilton is allowed to play the flirting game with somebody he just met. As Alexander grabbed the hem of his shirt, Mr. Blob the Human watching the whole time, Alex jerked his elbow up, hitting Mr. Blob the Human right in his face. "As I have already stated, my name is Alexander Hamilton, and I'll ask you again, are you Mr. Thomas Jefferson?" Alex brought his elbow back down and held out a hand to shake, displaying an obviously forced smile.

"Yes," Thomas replied through gritted teeth, and a hand wrapped around his bloody nose, "but you should NOT have done that. I can tear you apart limb by limb."

"And I you," Alexander replied cheerfully, the smile not forced anymore.

"I can break you into pieces. I can reveal your secrets. I know when you die, Hamilton, and I just _know_ that you're going to deserve every last bit of that death."

"Oh, I'm so afraid, please spare me, Macaroni lord, I beg for your forgiveness," Alexander replied with a sarcastic tone. He dropped to his knees, holding his hands together like a girl desperate for mercy. He just couldn't help himself.

Apparently, the Macaroni Lord was not particularly fond of his new nickname, as he said, "I can ruin you. I can expose you."

"With what? C'mon. Bring on any challenge," Alexander interrupted, now slightly nervous that Jefferson knew his secrets. He hoped that he wouldn't respond with, "Oh, I have evidence for it right here in my pocket." However, he didn't let those thought be expressed in his voice, which sounded confident.

"Oh, you'll see, I'll find something sooner or later. You better wise up because nothing here is going to let you rise up, just you wait and see."

"Oh, someday soon the world will notice me," Alexander curtly replied, flipping the macaroni lord off and dragging himself and his bag into his room.

Alexander sighed and plopped down on his bed. He was supposed to have a killer quest to rise up and show the world what he's capable of, but he's only learned one thing so far today. This was going to be a _long_ year.

* * *

 **A/N: Did anybody get the lightning thief musical references? If you don't know what that is, look it up. Percy Jackson is some good shit. Musicals are some great shit. Put 'em together and you get some superior shit. (Don't worry: superior shit is a good thing)**

 **I shall try to update this every Sunday. I waited a bit to publish this story so that I could write a few chapters beforehand.**


	3. Chapter 2: James

**Sorry this is being posted late in the day, but I was busy all of today. I didn't have time to edit and upload this, so I hope that this is good enough. I'm also sorry for making Alex clueless in some ways (you'll see) but it's just so much fun writing him like that.**

* * *

Alexander woke up, ready to seize the day, but the first thing that he realized was that he only woke up because "Despacito" was being played on the loudest possible setting. He rarely heard the song, but he despised it from the moment he heard a guy starting to sing in Spanish about... many suggestive things.

"TURN THAT DOWN, JEFFERSON!" Alexander bellowed, slowly rising off of his small bed. "EVERY CARIBBEAN, INCLUDING MYSE-" Alexander quickly corrected himself, "INCLUDING MANY OTHERS ARE SICK OF THAT SHIT."

"Well, I'm not," Jefferson called from far away. Alex walked out of the room and down the hall, trying to find where the noise was coming from so he could throw whatever thing was playing it out the window. He slowed down once he neared the bathroom, seeing Jefferson combing his hair with a chocolate scented facemask on him.

"Ya know, it's rude to walk in on people in the bathroom like that," Jefferson said.

"Get used to it," Alex replied curtly, "we're going to be sharing this room for a long time. Now, what is playing that music?"

"My phone... duh."

"You have a phone?" Alex asked genuinely surprised. Back on Nevis, only the richest of the rich had a phone, so Alex assumed they were also pretty rare here.

"Of course I do..." Jefferson replied, "Wait a minute, did you think that I didn't have a phone? That's pretty dumb. Everybody does."

"Everybody?!"

"Uh huh..."

Alex couldn't wait to hear about all of the new technology in the so-called _dazzling_ United States of America, "So, do a lot of people also have computers and laptops and televisions and headphones and wifi and data and all of that stuff? Where I'm from those things aren't very common, we're mostly too busy worrying about natural disa- and I'll stop now." Alex did _not_ want to talk about his past. "I should get dressed." He sprinted out of the bathroom to get ready for homeroom.

* * *

Luckily, Alex had made it to homeroom with ten minutes to spare. Wanting to make a good first impression, he went up to the teacher who seemed to be reviewing the list of everybody's names for class. "Excuse me, Mr. Washington. I'm Alexander Hamilton, it's nice to meet you."

Mr. Washington looked up and smiled, "Nice to meet you too. It's also nice to see that you're not too early. I hate- I mean, I _strongly dislike_ it when students show up an hour early."

Alex grinned, "I understand, professor. Is there anything I could do to help set up the class before it starts?"

"No, nothing. Just take a seat anywhere you want. Unless the seat is taken, obviously."

"Okay!" Alex turned around to look at the room. He might be a total nerd, but he was aware that where he sat could determine his friends for the rest of the year. There was a girl with olive skin and curly dark brown hair, who was _beautiful_ , but Alex did not want to be in a relationship this year. He decided that he should stay away from her. A few uninteresting looking kids were scattered around the room, but there was one boy, drawing in what was probably a sketchbook near the back of the room. And he somehow looked even better than the other girl. He had dark brown curly hair that kept on falling in his face, and he kept on moving it behind his ear. The high ponytail on his head was slowly losing hair as it escaped its grasp. He had freckles coating just about every visible inch of his body, which Alex was disappointed to see that there weren't many visible inches of the boy's skin. Alex _had_ to get to know him. He walked over to sit next to him, but realized that that might look clingy and desperate. He decided to sit diagonally behind him so he could easily look at him without the boy noticing him. Alex spent the next fifteen minutes or so either looking at the boy who just _wouldn't stop_ drawing, or he was thinking about stupid things like how much it would cost to get plastic surgery to look like an anaconda. That one he didn't have an answer on.

"Role call!" Mr. Washington said so that it was forceful, but not loud. Nobody noticed that he was talking. He cleared his throat and repeated his words a bit louder, but nobody noticed.

A girl stood up and asked "May I?" and without a response, bellowed, "EVERYBODY SHUT UP, DO YOU _WANT_ TO FAIL THIS CLASS?"

That made them quiet. Mr. Washington wasn't sure if he should scold her for yelling or praise her for getting them to stop talking. He simply nodded his head, signaling for her to go back to her seat.

"John Adams?"

"Here," a voice called, sounding like the person was a few seats in front of Alex.

"Aaron Burr?"

"Here," A very bored voice called from the front of the room.

"John Church?"

"Here," A gruff voice called from across the room, but still in the back row.

"Henry Dearborn?"

"Here," was what a voice that sounded oddly like a girl's had said.

Mr. Washington said a few other names before asking, "Alexander Hamilton?"

Before he could say, "here," a voice screeched, "ALEX?"

Alex could recognize that voice anywhere, he stood up and shouted, "JAMES?"

* * *

 **Haha I can't wait to publish the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: Break that ice

**Sorry about the late update! I got sick and was out of town, so I didn't have time to post the chapter yesterday. Coincidentally, I was at the same place that I was at last Sunday that made my update posted late at night. This chapter isn't as detailed as other ones will be because I was in a rush to get this out, so I only edited it for grammar instead of having better descriptive words and things like that.**

* * *

 **(Just a snippet from the last chapter so this flows better)** Mr. Washington said a few other names on the attendance list before asking, "Alexander Hamilton?"

Before he could say, "here," a voice screeched, "ALEX?"

Alex could recognize that voice anywhere, he stood up and shouted, "JAMES?"

Mr. Washington knew something was up when he heard those names get yelled, but he waited to see if the conflict would resolve itself.

From across the room, so called James stood up, but before he could get any words to come out, Alexander stomped over to him and yelled, "Why are you here?! You're not even in my grade! You should've left Nevis with our father years ago! What business could you possibly have here?"

James muttered, "You should be dead by now," but nobody noticed. He put his hands on Alexander's shoulders as if to calm him down, and with a serious expression, he said, "Alexander, where do you think our dad left to go to back then?"

The pieces slowly came together. His father had told him that he would be leaving to go to a place that Alex himself would never be... America. That prick thought that Alexander could never make it here. He thought that Alexander wouldn't have survived this long. Of course, Alexander was never able to hope that his father died while he was running away from Alex and his mother. He'd known that his father wouldn't die until 2040. 23 years from now. Just his luck. But James, Alex's brother, he was to die much sooner. Alexander always tried not to think about it, but it was eight months from now. May 16th, 2018.

Alexander thought a bit before replying to James with a sigh, "Let's talk about this later." He walked back to his seat while Washington continued with the attendance, hesitating a bit. Class that day was a bit fun, they were only playing icebreaker games. There were a lot of stupid and funny games, like, "Blob," where they had to get into a blob of people who had things in common. Alex particularly liked the one where they had to stand in blobs of people with the same eye color as them. This gave him an excuse to look into John's eyes, which were so many different colors that Alex didn't have the chance to see all of them before John walked away. Unsurprisingly, John was the only person in his blob, while about over half of the class with brown eyes was standing with Alexander. Later, they played a game called word association, which is exactly what it sounds like, the game went a little like this:

"Okay," Mr. Washington said, "We're going to play Word Association! This is how it works. I will say a word, such as, 'Toucan,' and since John C is next to me, he will say something like, 'Toucans make me think of rainforests!' If anybody thinks that toucans aren't associated with rainforests, then they can have a mini debate with John, and I will decide who wins, okay? "

The class nodded.

"Great! I figured that we should have at least some debating in today's class, you'll all be doing it for the whole school year. So, my word is tomato!"

"Tomatoes make me think of vegetables," John Church said.

"Actually," a girl with black hair and dark skin said, "Tomatoes are fruits."

"Well," John replied, "A lot of people think that they're a vegetable, so my answer is valid."

The girl -Alex had finally recognized her as the girl who successfully yelled at the class to shut them earlier- frowned and quietly said, "But we all know that you thought tomatoes were vegetables..."

Other people after John Church continued.

"Vegetables make me think of gross."

"Gross makes me think of you," The person responded with a snort, earning a glare from Professor Washington.

"You makes me think of me."

"Me makes me think of amazing."

"Amazing makes me think of," It was John Laurens speaking, and he paused like he wasn't sure if it was appropriate to say what he was about to say, but he said confidently, "Amazing makes me think of the LGBTQ+ community."

A few students snickered, but Alex grinned.

The next person who spoke had black hair which flopped onto one side. He was one of the students who laughed at John, "The..." he held up air quotes, "'LGBTQ+ community' makes me think of fa-" He stopped himself, but it looked like he knew that everybody could tell what he was about to say, "It makes me think of violence."

Alex wanted to argue because the person was obviously implying that LGBTQ+ people were violent, but he knew that if he argued, the boy would just say that he only said violence because queer people sometimes have violent threats against them.

James spoke next, "Violence makes me think of my f- I mean, violence makes me think of reality." _Hmmm... James is acting strange._ Alex laughed to himself and added as an afterthought, _at which he so excels._

A girl with long dark brown hair and a light teal dress said, clearly trying to lighten the mood, "Reality makes me think of reality TV."

"Reality TV makes me think of Wheel of Fortune."

"The Wheel of Fortune makes me think of the Leo Valdez." **(reference to the Lost Hero, a Percy Jackson book)**

Alexander was next. "Well, I don't know who Leo Valdez is," A few people gasped, in shock that Alex had never read the Heroes of Olympus series, "but his name is Leo V, so I'll say Leo Valdez makes me think of Leonardo da Vinci."

The game continued after that, nothing very interesting happening.

"Let's play a new game!" Professor Washington said, noticing that the students seemed to be getting bored. "All of you line up against the wall, this will be a race. I will say something such as, "I have a dog,' and if you have a dog, you take one step forward, as far as you possibly can step. If it doesn't apply to you, stand still. The first person to reach the other side of the room wins. The first statement is, my favorite color is green."

Alex, mystery hot boy, floppy black haired boy, and three others stepped forward. Alexander was behind all of them since his legs were so short.

"I'm wearing blue."

Alexander glanced down. He was wearing all black, except for green and purple polka dot socks that weren't visible to anybody. Almost everybody else stepped forward since they were wearing blue jeans. Only four people hadn't moved yet.

"I have a dog."

The girl who yelled at the class to shut up stepped forward at the same time as the optimistic girl in the teal dress. They grinned at each other. Floppy black haired boy took a step along with approximately 10 out of the 22 students in the room. Floppy black haired boy was tied with somebody Alexander hadn't noticed earlier.

"My favorite skittle is the red one."

7 people stepped forward, not including Alexander and James, who'd never heard of skittles. The girl in red that Alexander wanted to stay away from took her first step.

"People don't know much about me, even if they think that they know me well."

Only Alex, James, girl in red, and mystery hot boy stepped forward.

"I have brown hair."

14 people took a step, and floppy haired boy looked very annoyed that he couldn't take a step, as he only needed a few more until he won the game.

"Mosquitoes bite me way too often."

Being from the Caribbean where there were a lot of mosquitoes, Alex and James quickly took a large step forward, along with about 8 others.

The game went on for a while until floppy haired boy won, with the optimistic girl one step behind him.

"Congratulations, Charles! You win nothing because this is school and you'll have to work harder for things that you want." M. Washington checked his watch, "As there only a minute until the bell rings, I shall bade you adieu now, there's no homework, but don't get used to that!"

Alex exited the classroom, unaware that James was closely following him.

* * *

 **SlittingCornorSmores: I thought I'd be the only one who understood those references, I'm so happy that somebody else gets them XD**

 **See ya guys next week :3**


	5. Chapter 4: Insulted By Your Sighs

**Trigger Warnings: Scroll down to the very bottom of the chapter to see the trigger warnings. There will be slight spoilers of this chapter if you read them now, so I just don't want to give anything away!**

* * *

James grabbed Alex's arm and pulled him into the bathroom nearby. Alex spun around, determined to find whoever was in the way of him being on time for his next class, but let the wild look in his eyes quickly disappear once he realized that it was only James.

"We need to sort this out," They said simultaneously. Unlike many people, who would grin at the fact that they said the same thing at the same time, the brothers frowned at each other.

"James, where do you live? What is going on with our- with your dad?" Alex questioned.

James was taken aback when Alex denied that he could still consider his father a father. James hesitated before replying, "We live in a house nearby, just the two of us."

"James," A pause, "I don't think it's safe for you to be with him."

"What do you mean, Alex? I've been perfectly fine with him for years."

"Are you sure, James? I'm not sure if I believe you."

"I think I'd be able to know that myself. I'm sure that I've been fine."

Alex still didn't believe his sibling, so he quickly tugged at James' sleeves. It was abnormal that his brother was wearing a long-sleeved shirt on such a warm day, but Alex wasn't mentally prepared to see what he saw.

There were multiple bruises and cuts making their way up his arm, all in different shapes and colors. White lines of past scars marking his arm, dark reds of dried blood, bright reds from fresh cuts, blacks from punches, blues from kicks, purples from abuse.

Alex gasped. He had figured that James' dad was probably hurting him in some way, but he didn't fully expect to see what was displayed in front of him.

"James, I, I, how could you? How could you let this happen?"

"How could **I** let this happen?" James responded fiercely, "So it's _my_ fault that _your_ mom wasn't good enough to keep my dad from leaving? It's _my_ fault that my dad wanted to get away from _you_? It's _my_ fault that my dad took me with him? It's _my_ fault that you should be dead?"

Alex froze. He'd never thought of it that way. James was right. It was Alexander's own fault that his mom wasn't able to take care of his many needs. It was Alexander's own fault that he was such a disturbance that his dad wanted to get away from him. It was Alexander's own fault that he was so selfish that he never noticed how kind his brother was being and deserved to have a living parent. It was Alexander's own fault that he should be dead. He could've made it happen. He didn't have to survive the impossible. He could've done something about it. All he wanted to do was shatter down the walls, build something new. Just instead he just got everybody to see that he didn't deserve it at all.

"You're right," Alexander muttered, "I should've protected you, you need protecting."

James scoffed, "What could _you_ possibly do? You're just weak, Alexander."

"James!" Alex snapped, "You have to listen to me! I need to protect you because you're going to die in eight months!"

James took a step back. Then another. And another. Then a glance down. A glance at Alexander. A glance at his hands. They hadn't died on the spot, contradicting the rumors of what would happen if you told somebody their deathdate. He couldn't form any words. He didn't know what to say, so he did the most reasonable thing. He ran away.

* * *

 **Sorry for this being a sort of filler chapter, but I needed this information to be added! I didn't intend on making it as short as it is, sorry!**

 **Haha I wonder if anybody noticed the references. Actually, you wouldn't understand them, but there are multiple references to a song that I wrote myself! I'm actually working on a fic from Eliza's point of view that makes the song about her. If you have interest in that, please message me or review saying that you want me to work on it because I'll probably just forget to do it...**

 **Thank you for the support so far!**

* * *

 **Trigger Warnings:**

 **Past/recent abuse, mild imagery of what the abuse was.**


	6. Chapter 5: Overreaction

**I had major writer's block, so sorry if the chapter seems rushed.**

 **As always, scroll down to the bottom of the chapter for trigger warnings.**

* * *

 **~Previously on Tomorrow Won't Arrive~**

"James!" Alex snapped, "You have to listen to me! I need to protect you because you're going to die in eight months!"

James took a step back. Then another. And another. Then a glance down. A glance at Alexander. A glance at his hands. They hadn't died on the spot, contradicting the rumors of what would happen if you told somebody their deathdate. He couldn't form any words. He didn't know what to say, so he did the most reasonable thing. He ran away.

* * *

I felt my whole body go numb as James sprinted out of the bathroom. I was frozen. Frozen in shock. Frozen in time. Frozen in surprise. Frozen in fear. Three minutes later, I was still processing what I had just said to James. I'd told him his _deathdate_. The _one thing_ that you don't tell anybody! How could I have been so dumb? Nobody knows the consequences of what will happen next! Will I drop dead? Will _James_ drop dead?

 _Wait_ , I can't be late to my next class. They're going to go looking for me. I ran as fast as my short legs could possibly go and made it just before the teacher turned the corner to walk into the classroom. Mr. Knox stepped into the room right as I plopped down in my seat. He didn't acknowledge any of us, he simply started reading through the attendance list.

"Alexander Hamilton?"

"Here."

"James Hamilton?"

Silence. James hadn't shown up to class.

"Alexander, would you happen to know where James is?" Mr. Knox asked.

I slowly shook my head "no," I was busy thinking about how to get out of class to find James. I decided on pretending that I had to go to the bathroom and actually just searching the school for James.

When the time finally came to leave, nobody asked any questions, and I started my search.

* * *

I checked all of the bathrooms, the janitor's closet, the vacant classrooms, the gym, literally everywhere, but James was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, I got an idea. _What if James ran away to his house?_ But... I don't know where he lives. But... the phone book in the office might know.

I bolted down seven different hallways until I finally reached the office, and just my luck, the principal was standing right at the entrance, walking out, and well _golly gee willikers!_ I slammed right into him!

I quickly got back on my feet and threw apologies at him, "I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to, I just wanted t-"

"Hey, hey," He told me, "It's okay, I should've been watching where I was going. Now, you need something, don't you?"

"Actually, yes," I hesitated, I didn't want to reveal my true intentions. "Could I see the phone book?"

He gave me a questioning look, but led me to his desk and pulled out a thick stack of papers lazily stapled together.

"Here you go, just put it back on my desk when you're done, I have somewhere to be."

As he strolled out of the room, I hastily flipped through the book, "H, H, H," to myself, "Hamilton... H-a... Ha, Haber, Haber, Hansen, Hanso- wait, there he is." I looked up a few names, realizing that I skipped over a few names. "James Hamilton, 73 Highland Ave."

Good, I know where that is, it's only about a mile away from the school.

I shoved the book back onto the desk and slowly made my way towards the exit. Praying that nobody could see me, I slipped out of the school and starting jogging towards James' house.

* * *

 **Time skip to 8 minutes later because I'm lazy:**

"Sixty-three, sixty-nine, seventy-one, seventy-three, there he is." I quickly made my way up to the stairs to James' house. Luckily, the door was unlocked and I could step right in. Nobody comes to the door, so I figure that James Sr. isn't home and it's only my brother who's in the house.

I observe my surroundings. A broken telephone. A small TV. A very distressed couch.

"James?" I call. No response. "James?" I shout, louder than before. I hear a quiet groan coming from above me as a response. "JAMES!" I screech, running up the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" James asks me from the bathroom. His voice is hoarse and low. **(a/n: no, James is not constipated)**

"What are _you_ doing?" I shriek, swinging the door open. I gasp at the sight. He's holding a letter opener in his hand, but he certainly hasn't been opening any letters. There are long streaks of blood dripping up and down his arms. "What the fuck is this?" I yell, making my way towards him.

"Alexander, what's the point in me living. I only have a few more months. It's not like I can do anything in that time. To live would be a big adventure. An adventure that I'm not up for."

"James! You're overreacting! You're only doing this because I told you your deathdate! And I thought that you were always up for an adventure."

"Alex, living isn't an adventure that I can handle."

I tried to think of ways to counter his opinion and get him to stop, "But James, to die, that would be an awfully big adventure."

James hesitated. I grinned, my plan seemed to be working. The letter opener dropped out of James' hand. _Wait._ James collapsed to the ground.

I didn't check to see if he was breathing. All I did was sprint downstairs, looking for a phone. _Fuck,_ the only one that I could find was the broken one from earlier.

And just to make things worse, none other than James Hamilton Sr. decided to walk into the house.

He jumped at the sight of me.

"Alexander..." He paused, "Is that you?"

I knew that I couldn't lie to him, so I nodded my head in reply.

"How.. how could you possib-"

"Do you have a phone?" I interrupted.

"Why does that concern you, boy?"

"I need to call the pol- I need to call somebody."

James glared at me and tossed his phone to me.

"1 minute, boy. Then you explain _everything_ to me." He stepped out of the house and watched my every move from the window.

I dialed 9-1-1.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" A woman replied, sounding way too cheerful for this situation.

I said the only thing I was capable of saying. The only true thing. The only real thing, "I killed my brother."

* * *

 **Random thing, this is what my plan for this chapter looked like:**

 **-A- in shock**

 **-Teacher late for P2**

 **-J called for attendance- no there**

 **-Search party break!**

 **-*music note* He is nowhere to be found *music note* (that's an AVPSY reference)**

 **-A says is going to (supreme lord of the) BR, goes to office & steals phone book (that was a Percy Jackson reference)**

 **-A looks up J address is there**

 **-SPRINT! NARUTO!**

 **-D isn't home, A explores**

 **-J is almost dead :)**

 **-A is triggered & argues with J**

 **-A leaves to call 911!**

 **-D comes home, sees A, argues**

 **-Meanwhile, J is dead :)**

 **-D leaves in frustration**

 **-A runs to check on J**

 **-J is still dead :)**

 **-A- calls hospital**

 **-Everything goes to merde :)**

 **I don't know, I just thought that that list was funny. There's a lot of acronyms because I was writing it at school and didn't want people to know that I was writing fanfic about our founding fathers :) Another random thing: I just barely caught a typo at the end of the story where I said, "I likked my brother" XD Well that would change this story a lot XD**

* * *

 **Trigger Warnings:**

 **Disrespectful parents, suicide.**


	7. Chapter 6: And over

**Disclaimer: I know literally nothing about what will happen when you call 911. I tried to research it but there weren't many useful articles. Anything the police officers say/do in this chapter might not be accurate to what would happen during a real-life situation.**

* * *

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" A woman replied, sounding way too cheerful for this situation.

I said the only thing I was capable of saying. The only true thing. The only real thing. "I killed my brother."

The woman didn't even waste a second to question what I said. "Oh, I doubt that, honey. What's your name and where are you?"

"I'm Alexander Hamilton and um..." I racked my brain, trying to remember the address. "73 High Man Ave?"

"Do you mean Highland Ave? The one near the school?"

I mentally facepalmed, "Yes, that's what I meant."

"Has any help been given to the victim, and are you sure that he's dead?"

"Umm... no help has been given, but I'm almost 100% sure that he's dead."

"Okay, stay calm, help will arrive soon." _Click,_ the operator disconnected.

I didn't even have the time to hang up the phone before my- James' d- wait, James Sr. walked into the room. He slapped the phone right out of my hands, and I watched it shatter into hundreds of thousands of pieces onto the ground. I forgot how strong he was.

"That was well over one minute! What was that call about?" He had a fiery look in his eyes, like a wolf about to pounce on an animal that stole their kill.

"Um... I was calling," I gulped, "I was calling mom back at home."

The fire left his eyes for just a second, but came back just as quickly as it went away.

"Why did you need to call her?" James' voice lightened in just the slightest bit.

"She, uh, she-"

"You know what, nevermind all of that! Why are you in my house?"

"Well, uh, you see..."

" _Well, uh, you see..."_ He mocked.

I took a risk and glared at him. "This isn't even _your_ house! I know that James Jr. lives with you!"

"James... wait, why aren't you in school?"

"Uhh... I'm a rebel?"

"Wha-"

 ***Omniscient POV***

James was cut off by the sound of sirens pulling up in front of the house. Three officers hopped out of the car and sprinted towards the door. They twisted the doorknob to find that the door was unlocked. Relieved, they burst inside to see a small, frail boy standing next to a large man, both of them with dark brown, unruly hair.

A police officer -her badge said #436- when up to the short boy and asked, "Are you Alexander Hamilton?"

He aggressively nodded his head.

"Where is your brother?"

Alexander gulped and said, "He's upstairs in the bathroom."

He ran up the narrow stairs, the officers following him, while James Sr. still stood downstairs, in shock.

The door was wide open and in there lay a boy who looked almost exactly the same as Alexander, but he was passed out and there was blood rapidly spilling out of his arms. His chest wasn't moving. There was no point in pretending he was just sleeping.

Officer #436 immediately went up and put two of her fingers on his pale wrist. She frowned. Then on his ankle. She bit her lip. Then on his thumb. She winced. Then on his neck. She spoke. "There isn't any pulse."

Alexander gasped, tears quickly coming to his eyes, "He's... is he dead?"

Officer #318 said, "I'm afraid he is. He must have died from all of this blood loss."

"No..." Alexander said slowly, "No, that's not true. James! I know you can hear me!"

The officers were trying to push Alex away, to calm him down, but Alexander cancelled out all of the noise.

His face was streaming with tears as he knelt down and shook James, pushing the officers out of his way. "James! James, please! I can't lose you! You're the only family left!"

Alexander was sobbing violently, pounding his fists on the ground, screaming with grief, "No! James, you promised! You _promised_ you'd stay with me!"

No response.

All Alexander could feel was the world slowly closing in around him, plucking him off the ground and slamming him back down again.

Over.

And Over.

and over.

and over


End file.
